


you're soft (and sometimes hot)

by cyjchillmyg



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Moving In Together, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyjchillmyg/pseuds/cyjchillmyg
Summary: prompt "Jackson Wang and Park Jinyoung just move in together for the first time, soon Jinyoung realises the obsession Jackson has with his ass. He would smack it playfully, squeeze it and say flirty comments like 'Hey, babe, you got a nice ass, there'."
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	you're soft (and sometimes hot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing i've posted in months wow.
> 
> firstly, thank you to ficfest for the prompt and I'm so sorry I'm so late (the main link is here https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673231/chapters/51686524 for other prompts)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> title from touch my body by sistar

There were many reasons Jackson Wang was a good boyfriend. He was kind-hearted, sweet and gentle. He may be a loud character but he loved Jinyoung quietly and truly. Soft touches and sweet words. Cute gifts that he remembered Jinyoung talking about in passing. He had a great body and was constantly half-naked - making it easier for Jinyoung to feel him up. He never forgot anything Jinyoung said or did. He never complained about Jinyoung being too caught up in his books. He just cuddled with him, either reading the book with him or falling asleep on him. He could also cook a bit better than Jinyoung. He was weirdly meticulous with his cleaning habits and how he kept everything tidy - except his wardrobe. God, that place was a  _ mess _ . So, really, Jinyoung had good reasons to move in with his boyfriend. Even if it was in the middle of the semester and two weeks before their midterms.

"Nyoungie!" Jackson called as he opened the door to their new apartment together.

Jinyoung was in their bedroom, putting sheets onto their bed after he had cleaned the whole room and taken everything out of the boxes. His loving boyfriend had ditched in favour of his fencing training he couldn't get out of. The younger let out a sigh as he heard the fencer drop his bag and run through the small apartment to jump onto Jinyoung. Despite knowing what was going to happen, Jinyoung still ended up falling onto the bed with a sweaty Jackson clung to his front. He grimaced, trying to pull away but was caught by Jackson cupping his face and pulling him in for a kiss.

He eventually pulled away to breathe, rolling his eyes at the puppy eyes and soft pout his boyfriend was giving him. "Go shower," He told him. "You stink."

"I stink of your love."

Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh. His boyfriend was incredibly cheesy which made him funny. He pushed his boyfriend off him, still giggling as he informed the older that he’d start dinner.

The next few weeks were spent with Jinyoung learning a new routine with his boyfriend. Every morning, Jinyoung would prolong getting up by cuddling with his boyfriend. Once they did get out of bed, they would share the bathroom - Jackson singing way too loudly in the shower while Jinyoung brushed his teeth tiredly. Jackson would make his smoothie every day, offering it to Jinyoung who shook his head no, because, ew, he would never drink chicken. Then, his boyfriend would give him a goodbye kiss as he went to his training while the younger got ready for his lectures. Sometimes they met for lunch when their classes didn’t clash but most times, Jinyoung would come back to their apartment and find Jackson napping on the sofa. Jinyoung would always smile and settle next to him, pulling out his laptop to work on his coursework - or to procrastinate by editing some photos he took or by practising his creative writing skills. Eventually, Jackson would wake up and offer to make dinner. They’d eat together, sharing moments of their days. Jackson would sometimes go to the gym while Jinyoung studied for his classes. Then, they’d cuddle in bed and fall asleep to repeat it all again.

It was a routine Jinyoung liked. It was one that was starting to feel domestically comforting. He loved that. He was finding that he wouldn’t mind the rest of his life to have this mundane routine, as long as he had Jackson. Truly nothing was mundane with Jackson involved. The older had a way of making everything brighter. He made the younger laugh until his belly hurt and his cheeks were splitting. He would never leave Jinyoung alone, always giving his warm hugs, kisses and touching him in some way. Jinyoung knew his boyfriend was slightly possessive but he didn’t mind it. Especially when they would go out and the older would leave his hand in Jinyoung’s back pocket. The fencer had mentioned numerous times how much he loved Jinyoung's ass.

Like tonight. They were getting ready to go out with their friends, celebrating the end of everyone’s midterms. Jinyoung had dressed up his best leather pants, loving the way it accentuated his curves. He was confident in his body and the effects it had on his boyfriend. Despite this, he couldn’t help but feel shy when Jackson commented on his outfit.

The fencer had just exited the shower, his hair damp and messy as he rubbed a towel over it. Jinyoung was bending down, trying to find the pair of boots he wanted to wear.

“Hey, babe,” Jackson called as he stepped closer.

Jinyoung hummed as he briefly looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend grinning at him. He turned back to continue to look for the missing shoe - they were running late as it was and he didn’t want to make them later.

“Babe,” Jackson called again. Just as Jinyoung was about to ask him what he wanted, a pair of warm hands landed on his ass, cupping each cheek within their hands. “Your ass looks good.”

Jinyoung gave a weak glare as his ears turned pink. He wanted to say he knew it looked good but he felt the words die in his throat when Jackson squeezed the flesh covered in leather. A short gasp escaped him which caused Jackson’s grin to grow.

“Very nice. Very firm.” His hands kept squeezing and rolling the flesh. His eyes stuck as if he was entranced with the way it moved and jiggled slightly. “God, this is amazing.”

“Sseunie, you’ve seen my ass before.”

“I’ve  _ done  _ a lot with your ass before.” The flirty wink made Jinyoung flush red.

He swatted the hands off his behind. “Hurry up and get ready. We’re late.”

Jackson’s smirk, as he obeyed, was too devilish for Jinyoung’s liking.

Minutes later, they were getting ready to leave and Jinyoung was the last to walk out. He was locking the door when Jackson smacked his ass softly. Jinyoung spun around, glaring at the older.

"I can't help it!" His boyfriend defended with wide eyes that implored anything but innocence.

"Whatever, let's go."

They met up with their friends outside the club and entered as a loud crowd. Jackson always got a bit more eccentric when there was an audience or a crowd around him. He loved the attention. But Jinyoung learnt that he didn't like attention directed to his partner. Which is why he always got extra clingy or attached to Jinyoung during these times. And right now, his hand was cupping the ass cheek in his palm while he leaned up to whisper into Jinyoung's ear.

"You look hot."

Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's predictable behaviour. He patted his boyfriend's face gently, leaning in to give him a soft kiss before turning away. He wanted to laugh at the pout on Jackson's face and the way he reached out to grab his waist, hands sliding downwards once more.

"You're not allowed to leave me. You're my ass."

Jinyoung let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back as he pinched his boyfriend's bicep.

~~~

Days went by and Jinyoung was learning just how much Jackson was in love with his ass. He was starting to wonder if his behind was Jackson's main reason for dating the younger. The number of times Jackson sneaked his hand down or copped a feel was starting to prove so.

Like right now.

They were sitting on their small sofa, watching a movie on their Sunday home date night. Jackson had started this tradition a couple of weeks ago as he felt like the couple were rarely at home together. Jinyoung was more than happy to curl on the sofa with his boyfriend just before another tiring week started.

So, when he curled into Jackson's side with his head resting on the older's (nude) chest, he hadn't expected Jackson's hand to move to cup his ass. The older was simply stroking the covered ass before he slipped his hand into his joggers to dance his fingers over the tight boxers.

Jinyoung stirred at the soft touches, leaning closer to hide his head in the crook of Jackson's neck. Soft touches were more than enough to play with Jinyoung's desire after a week of being unable to have a long,  _ satisfying _ sex session.

Jackson obviously knew this and maybe he was feeling it just as much. He leaned his chin down, lips dancing on Jinyoung's ear as he started to murmur softly. "You're so amazing. You're so good to me."

Jinyoung was weak for praises and Jackson knew so. He threw his leg over Jackson's lap, gently moving his hips against Jackson's thigh as his own hand sneaked down to trace the older's member over his basketball shorts. The way his fingers outlined his boyfriend’s member showed that Jackson was already half-hard as Jinyoung rubbed his palm over the growing bulge. The gentle friction from Jackson’s thigh against his crotch was enough to harden his own member. 

"So good to me, Nyoungie. You treat me so good, make me feel so good."

His words sent shivers down the younger's spine and he let himself be moved to straddle Jackson. He kept one hand on the older's covered member while the other hand moved to cup Jackson's nape, bringing the foreheads together so he could pepper Jackson's face with kisses.

"Are you gonna make me feel good, Jinyoungie?"

"Damn right," Jinyoung chuckled breathlessly, his fingers twirling through brown downy soft hair.

Jackson grinned, always loving the sound of Jinyoung's laugh. He nuzzled their noses softly. "You're so cute."

"My hand is literally on your dick right now."

"And my hands are on your ass." Jackson paused as if he had a thought. One that was paired with a cheeky smirk and his hands slipping past Jinyoung's boxers to squeeze the flesh and help gyrate Jinyoung against him. "Can we bet on my ability to make you come without touching your dick?"

Jinyoung narrowed his eyes. He stilled his hand that was stroking Jackson. He let his hips continue to be moved by Jackson's hands - secretly loving the way his boyfriend directed his hips like this. "Bet with what punishment?"

"Loser has to do all the chores for a week."

"Well, I don't think neither of us is really going to be  _ losing _ ."

"Not with the orgasm I'm going to give you." Jackson thrusted his hips up, placing his feet flat on the floor to grind up.

"You're such a flirt," Jinyoung giggled as he lifted his hips up to help Jackson shed his shorts. "But I can do better than that." He grinded his ass down purposely and slowly as he let Jackson stain his grey pants with precome.

Jackson let out a groan at the feeling. "Don't be a tease," He muttered as he pulled at Jinyoung's trousers, leaving him in his thin tee.

Immediately, Jackson's hands were back on his ass. His fingernails dug into the soft flesh, running their way down. He used his grip on Jinyoung's ass to control the younger's movements atop him, lifting his hips up to slide his dick between those plump cheeks.

Jinyoung moaned at the feeling of Jackson rubbing against his anticipating rim. He felt Jackson sink down into the sofa more, his legs widening as the two continued to move their hips.

"Do we have any lube here?" Jackson asked as he moved his dick away from Jinyoung's ass crack to rub his dry forefingers against his fluttering hole.

"Why the fuck would we h-have lube  _ here _ ?" Jinyoung stuttered through the question as he felt Jackson tease his hole even more. He whined at the feeling, pushing his hips back to feel more than just Jackson tracing the outline of his rim.

"Well, as Yugyeom once said, we are  _ us _ and we  _ do _ have a high libido."

"You make it sound as if we're horny nonstop."

Jackson raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we?"

"Shut up and look for the lube I’m guessing you left here."

Jackson laughed as he nodded in response, gently patting Jinyoung's ass to get him to look too. Jinyoung stuck his hands down the back of the couch, hoping to find it before his boyfriend in another attempt to be a petty competitor. However, Jackson was looking between the pillows and the arm of the sofa - that’s when Jinyoung realised Jackson really did leave a bottle hidden in their sofa.

The older straightened up, holding the small bottle while his hair fell messily over his hair. “Is it terrible that I left it here when we first moved in?”

Jinyoung laughed at his boyfriend, pinching his cheek as he swept back the wild strands. He nodded in answer to the older before straddling him again, leaning down to give a searing kiss.

Words disappeared as Jackson opened the bottle and resumed where they had left off. Jinyoung leaned his head down, burrowing into the dark locks as he pushed his hips backwards. His eyes closed when he felt Jackson circle his rim with his forefingers, carefully moistening it. Jackson's lips started to suck a bruise at the base of Jinyoung's neck as he slowly pushed a finger into him. A week was a long time for the couple to go without sex so Jinyoung felt a slight burn as his body readjusted to the stretch.

"You okay? It doesn't hurt?"

Jinyoung loved how Jackson always put his care first, always looking after the younger in every way possible. It made his heart beat fast and his stomach to feel light. But right now, his desire was overtaking his body. He rolled his hips backwards, slow and unhurried. "More," He demanded, needing more of that filled feeling. "Sseunie, I need more."

"Yes, sir." He pulled the finger out before inserting two wet fingers in. 

Jinyoung immediately clenched at the feeling, loving the way Jackson groaned and how his head had fallen against Jinyoung's chest. The younger rolled his hips back slowly, matching the languidness of Jackson's fingers stretching him. He lifted his head up, eyes opening as he peered down to see his boyfriend groan against his skin.

"Fuck, you're so perfect and  _ tight _ ."

Jinyoung closed his eyes blissfully, fingers gripping tightly onto his boyfriend’s locks as he rocked himself. His head lolled forward again as his mouth fell open with moans echoing from it. His knees dug into the sofa as he slowly started to lift himself up to bounce himself on his boyfriend's fingers. Jackson went quiet as he gently nibbled and mouthed at the Korean's neck, leaving marks that Jinyoung would have to hide for the next few days. But right now, Jinyoung needed  _ more _ . He needed something thicker, larger in him. Something that was warm and throbbing under him.

"Sseun, if you don't get in me right  _ now _ ..." He left his threat open as he rolled his body against Jackson's, their chests moulding together despite the thin fabric of Jinyoung's shirt.

Jackson removed his fingers as he bit roughly at Jinyoung's sensitive spot by his ear. "Lift yourself up a bit," He purred as he squeezed some more lubricant onto his palm to slather his member in.

Jinyoung huffed out a breath of air as he tiredly lifted himself to be kneeling. "Why am I doing all the work when you started this?"

"Do you want me to stop?" Jackson teased as he stroked his member to fully lubricate it. The wet sounds had Jinyoung's stomach coiling in anticipation alongside the movement of Jackson's hand under him.

Jinyoung fixed his boyfriend with a glare at how long he was taking, how he was being too careful and how he was now teasing him. He grumbled under his breath as he stilled Jackson's movements. He angled himself carefully, gripping onto Jackson’s shoulder as he held Jackson’s member under him. He slowly sank down, engulfing his lover's _ big _ member in his tight hole.

"Oh, god, oh, Jinyoung _. Jinyoungie _ ," Jackson cried softly as his hips stuttered upwards when he bottomed out. His hands held Jinyoung’s waist as he softly gyrated. His hips moved in small circles, slowly moving his member inside of Jinyoung.

"Fuck, yes," Jinyoung gasped out, his hands clinging onto the brown locks again as he rolled his hips downwards.

They moved softly, waiting for their arousal to move from tingling to burning. Jackson’s hands rubbed rough circles on the younger’s ass, intensifying the sound of their skin slapping together. Jackson’s lips never left Jinyoung’s jaw, neck, chest as he mouthed, bit and kissed whatever unmarked skin was near. Jinyoung was groaning softly, losing himself in the blissful feeling of Jackson throbbing in him, of Jackson rubbing against him. He started to bounce his hips, lifting himself up and down by using his knees as leverage. The heavy drag of Jackson’s member against his warm walls, the weeping head causing pressure against his prostate, it was all enough to throw the younger’s body into overdrive. Jinyoung let out groans as his hips rolled down while he lifted himself up and down.

Jackson was moaning into Jinyoung’s neck, the vibrations tingling into the bruising skin. His warm hands guided Jinyoung's hips, fingers digging into the ample flesh of his cheeks. “Jinyoung,” Jackson breathed out, lips dancing on the tanned skin in weak kisses. His hands slid up Jinyoung’s back, fingers digging in and raking back down to grab the thick ass cheeks and massage them.

Jinyoung groaned, his hips stuttering and slowing down as he let Jackson play with his behind. The older moved the skin slowly, using it as leverage to move Jinyoung atop him.

There were a few things Jinyoung hated to admit in bed. One is that he was extremely sensitive with his ass. The second was that despite all his sass, he loved someone taking the reins, forcing Jinyoung to give up whatever control he wanted and to just let himself be loved. So when Jackson gripped tighter onto his cheeks, spreading them apart so his dick slid in deeper and then started to thrust upwards, Jinyoung almost lost the bet. His hands gripped the back of Jackson’s head while his own face fell to burrow into the crook between Jackson’s neck and shoulder. He let out unrestrained moans, drooling against the sweaty skin as he rolled his hips back, meeting Jackson’s strong thrusts.

With Jackson’s lips sucking another bruise on his left shoulder, Jackson’s hands massaging his round globs of ass and Jackson’s dick flying in and out of him, Jinyoung found himself succumbing to the pleasure. His mind was lost in the heavens as he tightened his arms around Jackson’s neck, hands grabbing the downy soft hair on his nape harshly and he felt his own member throb as it butted into Jackson’s tight abdomen. He was overwhelmed by Jackson, Jackson, Jackson. Jackson, the name he was calling as he finally came. His body went taut, his mouth stuck open as moans rippled out of him, matching the waves of come spilling out of him. His body twitched every other second as he entered his post-orgasmic glow and let himself sink into his boyfriend’s body. He loosened his arms, cuddling the fencer as best as he could since Jackson was still chasing his release. Even then, Jinyoung smiled at how soft and gentle Jackson was to not hurt him. Calloused hands rubbed his back gently, fingers even running through the ends of his hair as Jinyoung burrowed into Jackson’s neck.

And then, two, three thrusts later, Jackson was coming into Jinyoung. His arms had slackened around the younger’s middle as Jackson’s hips stuttered up while he let out heavy pants into Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung’s body twitched with each squirt of come, his hips reacting with soft grinds while he clenched to prolong the hot feeling.

Jinyoung let out a happy sigh when Jackson kissed his temple softly. His boyfriend brought their bodies even closer, uncaring about the mess on their stomachs. Jackson stroked Jinyoung’s head, playing with the dark locks from time to time. Even though Jackson had softened inside Jinyoung, neither made the move to separate as they were enjoying being with each other.

That was until Jackson whispered, “You lost.”

_ ~~~ _

Jinyoung was starting to regret his promise to Jackson. A simple meal, the older had said. Make it together and then eat together, Jackson had enticed. It had been so long, Jackson pleaded.

Jinyoung hated how weak he was for those puppy eyes. Because right now, he had sliced his finger cutting the carrots and it was all his boyfriend’s fault. Those puppy eyes were  _ not  _ working on him now.

“I said I’m sorry, Nyoungie,” Jackson whined as he curled into the younger’s side as if he was the one with a bleeding finger.

“It’s your fault.”

“I know.”

“You didn’t need to slap my ass every time you walked past me in the kitchen.”

“I know.”

“If you weren’t obsessed with touching my backside, we wouldn’t be in A&E.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry.”

“But I -”

“I’ve already forgiven you.”

“I love you,” Jackson muttered softly as he pecked his boyfriend's cheek.

Jinyoung let out a soft sigh as he sunk back into the seat, lifting his uninjured hand to pet his boyfriend's head.

The next time they cooked together, Jackson didn't let Jinyoung do anything. Though he did claim he needed to touch the younger's behind to ensure their meal was tasty. Yet Jinyoung wasn't about to deny getting out of doing work and being able to tease his boyfriend.

_ ~~~ _

Jinyoung loved mornings like these. 

Mornings where the young couple were still tangled up in each other. Mornings where the fencer didn’t have practice (for once). Mornings where he could sleep in with his boyfriend, cuddling close and giggling about sweet nothings. Mornings where Jackson’s warm hands softly stroked up and down Jinyoung’s back. Mornings where Jinyoung's hands brushed up his boyfriend's hard chest to caress his jaw gently. Mornings where Jackson and Jinyoung were in their own bubble. With kisses chastely pressed on whatever piece of skin was near - an ear, a shoulder, Jackson's nose, Jinyoung's forehead. Mornings where Jinyoung could push his boyfriend to lay on his back, throwing a leg over his slim waist as he cupped his cheeks and pecked those dry lips.

Jackson grinned back, way too bright for the morning. Yet, Jinyoung found himself mirroring the expression while the older's hands trailed down his back. Jinyoung lost himself as he lazily covered his boyfriend’s face with soft kisses, his thumb brushing the apples of his cheeks gently. Jackson’s hands inched under his thin cotton tee shirt, stroking the dips of his hips carefully. Jinyoung tilted Jackson’s jaw slightly to the left when he placed his lips atop his. 

Their lips moved slowly as they familiarised themselves with each other again. As they indulged into the warm taste of each other once more. Lips unhurried as Jinyoung pressed his chest down, attempting to mould himself onto Jackson. Jackson, whose hands were moving back again, sliding in Jinyoung’s boxers to scrunch his plump cheeks.

Jinyoung hummed into the kiss, letting his boyfriend drum his cheeks with his fingers. He leaned down, even more, hands gliding up to comb through the fencer’s brown locks. 

Jackson’s hands steadily teased Jinyoung, squeezing and rubbing his ass. So much so that the younger broke the kiss, resting his forehead on his boyfriend’s as he caught his breath. “Stop being obsessed with my ass.”

The older smirked back impishly. “Can’t help it. It’s such a nice ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
